leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V1.0.0.74
New Skins in the Store Celebrate the 2010 Vancouver Winter Olympics with our eight new Olympic-themed skins! These skins will be available for a limited time only (February 12 - March 2), so grab them before they're gone. Olympic Skins: * * * * * * * * Additionally, to commemorate this upcoming Valentine's Day, will have a special skin, available starting February 10. New 1-Day XP and IP Boosts are also now available in the Store. PVP.net v 1.05.14 *Implemented a new Logout function that will return the user to the Login screen. This option can be accessed through the Options menu. *Fixed a bug that was causing PVP.net to crash in certain situations when creating an Arranged Team. *Fixed an issue that was causing the Practice Game Browser to not sort columns correctly. *Fixed Sound/Music so that it does not turn back on if you had it muted and then minimized and restored PvP.net. *Wins/Leaves on the End Of Game Screen should now be updated correctly and not always show "0". *You can now see limited information about other players’ Most Played Champions in their Summoner Profile. *Fixed several issues with Friends List presence and performance. This is still ongoing. League of Legends v 1.0.0.74 * stun duration reduced to 2 from 2.2. * Attacks against Anivia while she is in state will now properly trigger calls for help. * Fixed a bug with not able to kill Poppy. * : ** It now deals Physical Damage. ** Fixed a bug in which was dealing extra damage. ** Percentage damage from Attack Damage increased to 110% from 80%. ** Bonus damage reduced to 20/55/90/120/150 from 30/60/90/120/150. ** It will no longer apply . * Fixed a tooltip issue with . * : ** Cooldown reduced to 30 seconds from 45. ** Buff duration reduced to 20 seconds from 25. ** Physical Damage bonus increased to 30/40/50/60/70 per level from 20/30/40/50/60. ** Channel duration lowered to 1 second from 1.5. * Fixed a bug with where Gragas would sometimes ignore collision if he passed through a dead minion. *Reduced the casting range of s to 600 from 650. * Cooldown reduced to 22/20/18/16/14 from 23/21/19/17/15. *Fixed a bug with causing stealthed units to flicker. *Stats: *Increased base Movement Speed to 310 from 300. **Increased Attack Range to 550 from 425. **Increased base Damage to 49.5 from 45. **Increased base Mana to 305 from 293. **Increased base Mana Regen to 4.9 from 4.6. **Increased base Health to 446 from 420. **Increased Health gain per level to 86 from 78. **Increased base Armor to 14.2 from 10.1. **Increased Armor gain per level to 3.7 from 3.2. * Damage reduced to 50/90/130/170/210 from 70/105/140/175/210. * : ** Damage increased to 70/85/100/115/130 from 50/70/90/110/130. ** Ability Power coeffecient increased to .38 from .33. * Cooldown reduced to 40/40/40 from 60/50/40. * Cooldown reduced to 14 from 15. * Cooldown reduced to 11.5 from 12. *Fixed a bug where es would stop firing after they killed a monster. *Fixed a bug where was not playing a sound effect when cast on allies. *Fixed a bug with where it was providing too little damage. * stealth timer reduced to 4 from 4.5. *Fixed a bug in 's tooltip. * slow reduced to 30% from 45%. * Cooldown reduced to 18/15/12/9/6 from 30/28/26/24/22, but will no longer affect itself. Items *Fixed a tooltip error with . *Increased the range of sight by 50. *Fixed a tooltip error with . **Fixed a bug where the first time you attacked a target in an attack cycle, Guinsoo's Rageblade would not function. **Guinsoo's Rageblade now triggers on spell cast in addition to hitting a target. * : Reduced the duration of Mourning to 8 from 12. * recipe changed- Now requires Blasting Wand + Amplifying Tome + 1000g. * recipe cost reduced to 1000g from 1050g. Masteries * no longer gives a placeholder buff icon while active. General *Updated character tags for new characters in PVP.net. *Baron Nashor now adds a debuff to his primary attack target- "Voracious Corrosion" reduces the target's attack speed by 60%. *The In-Game Chat system has been improved: **All chat commands are now case insensitive when looking up User Names (ie: you can type "lima beans" instead of "Lima Beans" or “volibar” instead of “Volibar”). **Typing names with spaces into chat commands no longer requires you to put the name into quotes. **“/help” can now be accessed by “/?” as well. **“/surrender” can now be used with “/ff” as well, and “/nosurrender” by “/noff”. **“/w” can now be accessed with “/msg” as well. **Fixed an issue that was causing “/r” to incorrectly remember the last person who whispered you. **Improved all feedback and error reporting for all commands. *Fixed several game server crashes. *Made consumables/activatable items in your inventory easier to click. *Fixed an issue where items in shop would get corrupted and you would not be able to buy them. *Healing Reduction effects no longer stack.